Red
by Adarian
Summary: After Anders tries an interesting way to attack darkspawn, Nathaniel decides his love needs more practice listening to orders. Written for a kink meme prompt.


Anders grinned as he stood from the ground, brushing the dirt out of his hair.

"I can't believe that actually worked," Anders hooted, "I thought the threat was _intelligent _darkspawn. Suckers!"

Anders suddenly ducked as he saw Nathaniel's fist come towards his jaw.

"You stupid, stupid man!" Nathaniel cursed, "You could have got up both killed there. I had the situation under control."

"Right, you looked so on top of things when that hurlock got his hand around your throat. Really, I should have realized it was just another tactic."

"At least I wasn't stupid enough to jump on its back and start hitting it. You're a mage, you have a staff. You don't even wear armour!"

"It worked, didn't it?"

"I was still the one who shot it."

"Thanks for that, you nearly got me in the process."

Nathaniel growled, "Do you ever think? You just throw yourself into danger and you never ever think of the consequences!"

Anders smirked, leaning into to whisper in his ear, "What are you going to do, punish me? You know if the others weren't here, you would have screwed me right here instead of trying to punch me."

Nathaniel frowned, "I'll do one better than that when we get back up those stairs. If you ever want me to touch you again, you'll be in my room the moment the Commander dismisses you. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir," Anders teased, licking his ear as he pulled away.

oOoOoOoOo

Despite Nathaniel's insistence, Anders took his time arriving at his lover's room. He knew he would be upset, yes, but that would only lead to rough, glorious sex. Anders took his time in the communal baths, making sure he looked his best when he would persuade the archer to be less angry. But angry enough, Anders smirked to himself; he wouldn't want to ruin all the fun.

He opened Nathaniel's door, his heart leaping into his chest at the sight of his lover dressed in only his pants, his feet bare. Anders smiled as Nathaniel reached around him, closing the door.

"Take off your clothes," Nathaniel said coolly.

"Getting right to the point, are we?" Anders smiled, "Excellent."

Nathaniel said quietly, "Anders. Do as I ask. Now."

Anders did so, smiling coyly as he let his robes pool around his feet. Nathaniel walked over to his armchair and signaled Anders to come to him. Anders followed, his smirk fading, as Nathaniel's eyes remained serious.

Anders sat in his lap and the archer brought him in for a hungry kiss, grasping the back of his head. Anders melted into his touch.

Nathaniel whispered to him, "I need you to understand how angry I am with you. I need to punish you."

Anders felt his throat constrict as he nodded.

"Do you trust me?" Nathaniel asked.

Anders nodded with a smile, "Do your worst."

"Trust me," Nathaniel smirked as he stood, picking Anders up, "This is not my worst."

He brought him over to the bed, lying him on his back. Anders' heart picked up pace as Nathaniel knelt between his knees.

"You are going to keep your legs up," Nathaniel ordered, "You will keep them as high as you can and you will not move until I tell you to."

Anders did so, feeling some strain in his muscles as his eyes met Nathaniel's. Nathaniel smoldered in response, his hand grasping Anders' ass. Anders closed his eyes as the hand was removed and then slapped against him.

Anders laughed at first, the hand spanking him again slightly harder. His leg bobbled slightly and Nathaniel hit harder, hissing, "Don't move, mage."

Anders opened his eyes as the next blow went across his cheek, gasping as he watched Nathaniel's lip tremble.

"Nate," Anders whispered, his now sensitive skin aching at the next slap.

"Lie still, Anders," Nathaniel warned, "Or I will not touch you tonight."

Anders laid his head back as Nathaniel's hand turned to the other cheek, spanking hard. His fingers traced down the other, causing Anders to wince.

Nathaniel hit harder, faster, and Anders felt his legs tremble. It started to hurt. He wanted to wave his hand, for the healing magic to begin to repair his skin. But he did not, the sensation traveling through his groin. To his surprise, his cock started to stiffen and Nathaniel took note with a fiery smile as he slapped the base of his cock.

Anders cried out, his hands digging into the sheets. He felt tears streaming down his face as Nathaniel continued to spank his ass, feeling the heat of his skin against his lover's stiff hand.

"Nate," Anders begged, "Please. Please."

Between Anders' shaking legs, Nathaniel asked, "Please what, Anders?"

Nathaniel paused his actions, leaning in to kiss his enflamed skin.

"You do look lovely in red, love," Nathaniel smiled, his lips still on his skin. Anders screamed as he bit in, licking the mark.

Nathaniel stroked his legs, "You can come down now."

Anders' legs gave out, exhausted as Nathaniel nuzzled into his groan, his scruff brushing against his sensitive skin. He kissed his cock, licking up and down as Anders sighed.

"Do you still want me?" Nathaniel asked.

"Maker, yes," Anders murmured.

Nathaniel stood, taking off his pants and allowing his cock to spring free. He moved back to his armchair, taking the bottle of oil he had left there. He coated his cock, moaning as his hand stroked himself.

Anders weakly came over as Nathaniel sat down. Anders obediently lowered himself on to him, holding around his neck as Nathaniel thrust into him.

Anders cried out as Nathaniel's still oiled hand came to stroke his backside, playfully smacking as Anders rode him desperately. Nathaniel kissed him deeply, his other hand coming into Anders' hand, pulling him closer.

As their lips parted, Anders moaned, resting his face into his chest. Nathaniel held him closer, his unoiled hand resting on the back of his neck. He gave his bottom another swat, causing Anders to shake around him. Anders reached down to stroke himself, rubbing his cock fiercely against Nathaniel's chest.

Nathaniel groaned, digging his nails into Anders' ass as he came, spurting inside of his lover. Anders rode his still hard cock, bucking as he came onto his chest.

They cupped each other's faces, kissing deeply as Anders' felt his backside throb.

"I'm not sure that taught me a lesson," Anders admitted, kissing Nathaniel's forehead. Nathaniel laughed as he separated from him, carrying him over to the bed. With a loving smack across his bottom, Nathaniel replied, "It will tomorrow."


End file.
